


Curiosity

by Darkyoaifox



Series: Branching Pathways [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Another reason I shouldn't write when it is past midnight, Ended a bit fluffy, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre Space Husbands, Random drabble is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan normally didn't care which gender a person fell under. But something about Shepard grabs his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Random drabble that falls into my Lazy Days timeline so it's Omega Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Military life was something I had been accustomed to for years now. I respected the rules, usually didn't have problems following orders, and thoroughly enjoyed the fact that the Alliance didn't discriminate between any genders. Alpha, beta, or omega, it made no difference over all. Sure there were individuals who loved to stir up trouble but the Alliance had a response to that, and a way to make everyone stand on even ground. 

After all, it was hard for idiots to pick on a gender they felt above when Balance, an injected drug that was very carefully tested before it's use, temporarily erased the all telling scent markers that would give you away. After they were gone only telling someone the truth or mannerisms could give you away, and the military training always included training you to mask those so you would have to chose to show them.

This was good thing. And everyone with the military was required to take Balance and that was something I was glad for.

At least normally.

And then Commander John Shepard walked on the SSV Normandy for the first time with confidence, a professional smile, and it was hard not to be curious by the mixed signals he was purposefully displaying. One moment you could almost swear he was an alpha and the next believe he was an omega and even the next he would show the signs of being a beta. But if he was asked either outright or on the sly he would grin and say one thing.

“Classified.”

Curiosity never was satisfied. Such is the reason that I began to dislike Balance for a while.

However, over the time I spent getting to know Shepard the curiosity started to decrease. After a while it didn't matter to me what gender Shepard was just so long as he kept seeking me out and saying my name with that tone that hinted at something more. Speaking, or rather thinking of Shepard, here he comes again with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Kaidan, do you have a moment?”

“For you Commander? Anytime.”


End file.
